User blog:Jella141/Kim
Kim & Kanye vs Glenn & Maggie is the fourth installment of Historical Epic Rap Battles - Off-Season. It features American celebrity couple, Kim Kardashian & Kanye West, rapping against The Walking Dead couple, Glenn Rhee & Maggie Rhee, to see who is truly the superior pair of lovers. Special thanks to Grav for helping out with some of the lines. <3 Intro Battle [Note: Kanye West is in brown, Kim Kardashian is in pink, Glenn Rhee is in yellow, Maggie Rhee is in dark red, and Daryl Dixon is in dark gray. If both characters from either team are rapping together, they are in regular text.] 'Kim & Kanye:' (Beat starts at 0:11) Look, I'mma let you have your turn, but first, it's me and my girl. We've got a mansion, while you stuck in your fucked up world. Kim K and Yeezus 'bout to send you down even further than your ratings. You oughta keep up if you don't wanna be as slow as your show's pacing! (Aah!) We'd rather Watch the Throne; that series knows how to hit Home! I'd hook up with Michonne before Maggie's pasty ass! (Aah!) I'm in my zone! Glenn Rhee? How much more Asian can this pussy Chinaman be? (He's Korean.) Half of your group is forgettable; our family's the most famous on TV! 'Glenn & Maggie:' (0:35) The toughest couple left on Earth versus a pervert and his one-hit porn star! We're gonna slay our verses faster than one hit from Cait's car! You claim you're Jesus? We've met the real one; he thinks you're insane! Kim gained fame from screwing another guy! How's sloppy seconds taste, Kanye? I deliver quick like pizza, rhymes ripping out my throat like Rick! You two pricks are even thicker in the head than a Kardashian's hips! We come equipped with the weapons and tactics to take out any enemy! You should both go join Scientology 'cause you have no chemistry! 'Kim & Kanye:' (0:58) While you got the dead eating out your flesh, I'm eating outta Kimmy's ass! Uh-huh, honey! The world adores my body! It made us stacks of cash! (Aah!) You best believe I'm Jesus, so kneel before your true Savior! Stompin' Glenn's brains in with my Yeezys; ain't no dumpster to save ya! Yeezus be pumpin' the 808s as farm girl be helpless from Heartbreak! Our love ain't fake! We got that shit locked down, unlike your community's gates! You run for supplies? We Run This Town! It's all about wastin' that Greene, So Kar-dash back to your deprived crew; we livin' the American Dream! 'Glenn & Maggie:' (1:22) So you wish to play dirty? You haven't endured true blood, sweat, or tears! We're Something to Fear! We persevere despite our post-apocalyptic atmosphere! We've survived psychopaths, cannibals, and even Season 5's mistakes, But I may have to retry suicide if I listen to Kanye's mixtapes! Ain't it ironic how a College Dropout still can't manage to drop a decent verse? It's understandable why Kim's unable; all she cares about is her jewellery and purse! You're pretentious! We're infectious when we spit; it's in our DNA, So go tell the paparazzi you fucked with the wrong people today! Outro Poll Who Won? Kim & Kanye Glenn & Maggie Category:Blog posts